


I found him

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter finally found Neal after a tip from Mozzie. Neal is out of it from fever because he was kept in a dark, damp basement and his wounds got infected. There is only one way to get Neal to safety quick and that is for Peter to carry him back to the surface.





	I found him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> This fic fills the ‘Wild card - kidnapping’ square on my H/C Bingo card. This was made as a fandom stocking filler for sapphire2309.


End file.
